Harsh Revelations
by Yaegashi Yoshiki
Summary: Yamato finds Daisuke behind the school after Dai's teammates beat him up. This is a side story to Harsh Regrets, and is how Dai and Mate met. Gift for REN.


Ishida Yamato wandered down the hallways of Odaiba junior high school in a daze. He had been walking for about three hours now, as classes had let out a long time ago. He just couldn't bring himself to go home these days, as everything he said seemed to start another fight with his O-Tou-san. Yamato sighed softly as he leaned against the wall of the hallway and searched the hall for anything of interest. As his eyes wandered around the empty hall he noticed the various pieces of litter that seemed to be permanent decorations. He sighed bitterly as he realized he could not find anything to distract him. Raising from his semi-prone position, Yamato began to wander off towards the exit to the school, hoping to waste enough time going home that his O-Tou-san would be either asleep or out for the night.  
  
Yamato sighed as he moved from the front door of the school out onto the sidewalk. He stared around at his surroundings as he walked towards his O- Tou-sans apartment. He moved slowly as he wandered down the sidewalk. Eventually, he came to Odaiba elementary school and decided to walk around his old school. As Yamato wandered around the outside of the school he felt a soft glow of nostalgia wash over him. He sighed as his previous worries where gratefully forgotten. Yamato slowly crossed over the open ground and arrived at the front doors of the school.  
  
Figuring that the main hallways would be undoubtedly locked at the moment, Yamato decided to wander around the outside of the school. He shivered softly as the weather began to get slightly chilly. He pulled his green blazer tighter around himself as he wandered around the school's abandoned yards. As he approached the back gates, which lead onto the Soccer and other sports fields, Yamato noticed a small whimpering sound. His first thought was that he had stumbled onto some wounded animal and would probably make it mad, causing it to bit him, which in turn would force him to get a tetanus shot.  
  
Yamato crept forward carefully, hoping to avoid getting bitten by whatever was making the whimpering noise. As he moved forward, he slowly began to realize that the voice was a human one. He straightened softly as he realized he wouldn't be in any danger and strode forward. Yamato was shocked by the body that he found laying against the wall.  
  
Daisuke looked up at the older blonde with a bloody face. Yamato could tell that the younger boy's vision was being obscured by the light sheen of blood that had fallen from a nasty gash above his eyes. Yamato instantly fell to his knees, and attempted to wipe some of the blood away. His hand was soon covered with the sticky substance, but he had managed to clear some of Dai's face off. Daisuke slowly looked around, finally seeing Yamato in front of him. The younger boy smiled gratefully when he realized who had been trying to help him. He leaned forward slowly, and soon fell into Yamato's arms.  
  
Yamato grunted softly as the weight of the smaller boy was suddenly applied to his body. He slowly wrapped the shorter boy into his arms and maneuvered him down into a sitting position. He cradled the younger boy as he began to slowly take stock of all of Daisuke's various wounds. He began to take small strips of material off of Daisuke's already ripped shirt to make some bandages. He wrapped the first one around the large gash in Dai's forehead, while insuring that it wasn't tight enough to worsen any pain Dai might have felt.  
  
While Yamato worked on, questions began to surface in his mind. He couldn't for the life of him figure out any reason for someone to hurt Daisuke. He began to try and pry some info out of Daisuke. "Dai-kun... can you tell me what happened today?" Daisuke surprised Yamato by answering him almost immediately. Yamato held the small boy as the tale slipped out quietly into the night air.  
  
---------(Several hours earlier)---------  
  
Daisuke ran off of the field smiling to himself. He had managed to score the final goal of the game, successfully winning the game for his team. Dai ran swiftly across the campus and entered the locker rooms. Dai rushed in, accepting the congratulations of his teammates. He moved over to his locker, conveniently placed near the front of the locker room. Daisuke sighed softly as he laid out his change of clothes for after his shower. After getting out of his now sweat-stained jersey, he moved off into the showers.  
  
Dai returned shortly and began to slowly change into his regular clothes. As Daisuke moved around the bench to grab his errant shirt, he accidentally nudged his backpack. As he watched in shock, his backpack dislodged a small paper wrapped magazine shape. Daisuke stared in horror as the magazine- shaped package fell onto the floor of the locker room with a loud clatter. He immediately lunged for the object, but this proved futile as one of his teammates beat him to it. Daisuke stared in shock as his teammate waved the package in front of him.  
  
"What do we have here Dai-chan? It looks like our little team captain went to a rather naughty store on his way home ne?" His teammate asked softly as he pulled the magazine out of Daisuke's reach. Dai stared in mute horror as his friends and teammates gathered around to look at what was inside his package. Dai's mind was already trying to think of an excuse after the first shocked face was raised towards him. "Dai-chan.... What the hell is this?' one of them shouted as the one holding the magazine flung it at Dai as if it had bitten him. Dai looked on in terror as the magazine landed softly in front of him, revealing a half naked man. He shivered gently as he realized what was going to happen to him. "Dai-chan.... tell us this is some kind of joke, you didn't really buy this for yourself right? You bought it for Jun-san right? You weren't planning on reading this?" as his teammate finished softly Dai watched as the older male advanced towards him slowly.  
  
Daisuke immediately tried to run after scooping the magazine up. He rammed into the lightest congregation of boys. He managed to topple most of them backwards and created a small hole that he could run through. He snagged his backpack as he passed by it and barreled towards the door. He heard his teammates' footsteps behind him as he rounded the corner and headed for the school gates. He was stopped short, however, as one of his teammates caught hold of him and rammed a fist into his chest. Dai gasped as the air was forced from his lungs. He sunk down onto the ground and stared up as several of his teammates formed a small circle around him. After the initial blows, Daisuke found himself slowly fading into unconsciousness.  
  
---------(Return to present)---------  
  
Yamato shuddered softly as he imagined the scene Dai was describing. He hugged the smaller boy softly as Dai finished his story. Daisuke snuggled against Yamato's body as the heat from the older boy began to lull him to sleep. Yamato looked down in surprise as he realized that the younger boy had fallen asleep in his arms. He chuckled softly as he slowly hefted Daisuke into the air. He moved slowly, as he maneuvered over to where Dai's backpack lay, then kneeling picked it up along with Dai and started for home.  
  
Yamato sighed as he walked down the now empty street. He hated walking home so late, but he was glad he was able to find Daisuke. He maneuvered the young boy into a more comfortable position, and then stopped as he heard a dull thud echo across the area. Yamato looked back at the object in curiosity. What he saw forced Yamato to suck in his breath in shock. He softly lowered Daisuke to the ground, and then walked over to the arrant magazine. Immediately Yamato recognized the magazine, as he had been forced to deal with them rather recently. He had discovered a few days ago that a certain magazine had found an old photograph of him in a bathing suit, which the magazine decided to "edit". He stared down at the naked Yamato before him and smiled softly at the fact that the page had been well creased. He hefted the magazine back into Daisuke's pack, then went and picked the younger boy up, intent on carrying Dai home with him.  
  
---------(Thirty minutes later)---------  
  
Yamato finally managed to nudge the door to his apartment open enough to carry Daisuke in. Yamato sighed softly as he lifted the younger boy up and hefted him over to the couch. As Yamato straightened his now sore back, he felt a hand land abruptly onto his back. Spinning around, Yamato came face to face with his furious O-Tou-san. "So, I wait up all night worrying about my eldest boy, only to find him sneaking in here with some drunken whore." As he said this, Hiraoki shoved Yamato out of the way. His eyes widened as he saw exactly what his son had brought home. "What the hell is this? Now your seducing little boys?" With this, Hiraoki turned on his son and advanced towards him. Yamato immediately began to look for anything he could use as a weapon against his O-Tou-san. As he searched, he failed to avoid Hiraoki's fist, which crashed into his temple.  
  
Yamato cried out in pain as his hand instantly went to cover up his face. He felt the area that had been struck and winced at the pain that flowed from the area. He shivered softly as he realized exactly what was going to happen and then bolted for the still-open apartment door. He made it halfway to the door before realizing that he was leaving Daisuke behind. This revelation halted him in his tracks. He swerved around, clenching both hands into fists. I don't care what happens to me tonight, I will not leave Dai at the mercy of O-Tou-san. I don't even want to think about what he could do to Daisuke in his condition.   
  
Yamato moved forward slowly, trying to inch his way around to the couch that Dai was currently resting on. As he neared his O-Tou-san, the older man lashed out at Yamato. Yamato dodged out of the way swiftly, then hit Hiraoki's arm. He watched his O-Tou-san snatch back his arm and rub the spot where his fist had connected. Yamato then rushed forward, trying to reach Dai's side before Hiraoki could recover. Yamato winced as he was hit from behind, but paid no attention to the pain as he reached Dai's side. He threw his body over the smaller boy, as his O-Tou-san advanced on the two.  
  
Hiraoki stalked forward, glaring at the pair of young boys on his couch. An evil grin began to spread across his face, as he reached over to his left. His hand found a small poker that was used to stroke the fire that they had in the living room fireplace. He hefted the make-shift weapon effortlessly as he advanced on the unsuspecting Yamato. Yamato raised his head as he heard his O-Tou-san's approaching footsteps, then screamed in pain as a sharp shock of pain seared across his back. He spun around, trying to see who had struck him only to see his O-Tou-san starring down at him while holding the now-bloodied weapon in his hands.  
  
Yamato shuddered as he saw the small amount of blood at the tip of the weapon slide down gently, to pool in Hiraoki's hand. He realized that his situation had turned even worse then before, as his O-Tou-san moved forward quickly. Yamato raised a leg to catch the incoming weapon, then threw his weight onto the poker, sending Hiraoki staggering back a few steps. Yamato leapt forward, swinging his fist wide, managing to connect with Hiraoki's jaw.  
  
Yamato watched as Hiraoki staggered backwards, clutching his now-sore jaw. He glared at his son as he swung the poker-equipped arm at Yamato. Matt caught the weapon across the chest as he screamed in pain. The weapon dragged over his skin, forcing a small stream of red to follow. Yamato shuddered as he fought to bring breath back into his body. He watched as Hiraoki raised the weapon above his head. Yamato whimpered as he drew an arm over his head in a futile attempt to save himself. As the weapon came crashing down, Yamato screamed out.  
  
As Yamato's scream echoed through the apartment, the sound was joined by a dull "thud" sound. Yamato looked up at the figure of his O-Tou-san who had stopped in mid strike. Yamato stared at the now blank expression in his O- Tou-sans eyes. He shivered softly as he fought to find the reason for the halt in his O-Tou-san's actions. That's when Hiraoki fell away, revealing a panting, bleeding, Daisuke. He was holding his backpack in his left hand, which had a dented look to it. "You're lucky Yama-kun.... I had most of my books in here since I had some homework this weekend," With this, Daisuke dropped the pack, and rushed forward, enveloping Yamato into a warm hug.  
  
After a few moments of comfort, Yamato slowly pushed Dai away, and then wandered over to his O-Tou-san's unconscious body. Once there, he dug through Hiraoki's pockets. He hefted out the older mans wallet, then proceeded to empty it of all cash. This he quickly stuffed into his own pocket then ran to his room. He emerged a few seconds later with a duffel bag and a wide grin. "Come on Dai-kun. We'd better get out of here. I don't think O-Tou-san will be in a very happy mood when he gets up," with this, Yamato pulled the stunned Daisuke out of the apartment.  
  
---------(Several days later)---------  
  
Yamato winced painfully as small hands forced a salve into the wound on his back. "You know you don't have to do that koi..." Yamato sighed as the salve began to sooth the flames that ached away on his back. "I know that Yama-kun, it's just that I owe you a lot. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have this nice new apartment and all. Plus you did kind of get this wound when you where protecting me," Dai's soft voice echoed from behind Yamato. The two sighed gently as they both resigned themselves to the task.  
  
A/N: This is dedicated to REN, who requested a YamaXAnyone fic. I decided to make a side story to Harsh Regrets.  
  
Yoshiki 


End file.
